


Motorcycles and Hunters.

by NeyMessi_FCB (Sherlockophobia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockophobia/pseuds/NeyMessi_FCB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers, hand jobs, motorcycles, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycles and Hunters.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously just a random thing I wrote because my friend asked me to. I shared with her an idea I had and she told me to write it. Originally they were on a crotch rocket, but since we decided the boys couldn't fit on them, we chose the Harley.
> 
> The only reason it is on here is because I wanted to show my best friend.
> 
> Enjoy.

They had finally gotten off of their hunt, wanting to wind down from the long day. They had to leave the Impala in Bobby's hands so he could hide it somewhere since they were being tracked down. In return, he let them take his Harley Davidson fatboy to use until he got a car ready. They weren't able to carry much on a fucking _motorcycle_ , but some weapons were able to fit into the saddlebags on the sides. Leave it to Bobby to equip those onto the motorcycle that normally didn't have any.

 

Dean carded his hand back through his brunette hair, stretching and smiling contently when he heard his shoulders and back pop. The hunt had left him sore and rather dirty, due to the fact that he had fallen into some mud at the cemetary when he was burning the bones of a ghost with his brother. Sam, of course, had laughed at him, but eventually helped him up.

 

"Thank _God_ we are done with that. I'm so tired of ghosts. When are we going to get a challenge? Where are the demons?" He said to Sam, who was busy collecting their things.

 

"Dude, calm down and quit complaining. Ghosts are just as annoying and I'm not in the mood to deal with Crowley's goons right now," Sam's response was one of annoyance, but Dean knew he was just worked up because of the hunt.

 

"Ugh whatever, lets just get out of here. And goons? Are we in a TV show? Actually, don't answer that. Last time we were in a show, you became my /car/," 

 

Sam just shook his head, but followed him out to the motorcycle, putting the weapons back into the saddlebags. Dean mounted the bike, scooting up a bit toward the front to give Sam some more room. God knows he needed it. When he felt Sam against him and checked to make sure he was securly on the bike with his arms around him, Dean moved the kickstand, turned on the motorcycle, eased off the clutch, and took off down the road.

 

"You know, if we're trying to stay low, I don't think the world's loudest bike is going to help much," The older Winchester said, but Sam only shook his head again.

 

They weren't exactly in a hurry to be going anywhere, even though Dean had a 'slight' issue with being dirty. His brother always teased him for it, but hey, a man has to stay clean. Plus, who knows what kind of germs are out there. Disease is not something to mess with - said the hunter. 

 

About twenty miles into the ride, Dean pulled off of the main road and went into the parking lot of an abandoned building, knowing Sam would want to be the one controlling the bike right now. He sighed and leant back against his brother, revelling in how strong the guy actually was. It wasn't a secret as to why Sam topped a lot, he was more dominant anyhow.

 

Speaking of such, Sam's arm went around his torso and he held him there securely, up against his body. Dean's eyes went wide momentarily, but he relaxed and almost let out a moan when Sam was kissing and biting at his neck. God damn, where did that come from? He didn't have much time to decide on an answer, because before he could think, Sam's hand was down his jeans and pulling out his cock. He grunted while his hips lurched forward, already half-way hard. 

 

"Damn bro, already turned on?" Sam's voice was low and Dean wondered if this was his plan all along.

 

He was going to retort, but that _damned_ strong hand was beginning to pump him. This time, he allowed a moan to escape, while he bucked his hips. It was a bit hard, considering he was being held tightly to another body, but he could move them somewhat. The pace was agonisingly slow and Dean tilted his head back against his shoulder, closing his eyes and moaning again.

 

"Fuck, those noises you make," The growl was so close to his ear, and if Dean didn't have better control over himself, he would have been cumming at that instant. 

 

His face was heated, but Sam gave him a bit of leeway when he started stroking him harder and faster, causing Dean to writhe on the bike. Fucking bitch couldn't have just waited until they got to the... _oh_. Sam was back to biting his neck and he wasn't being gentle about it. He was uselessly bucking his hips, panting, and trying to arch back against his brother.

 

"Please...," Dean actually begged, dying to move and dying for release.

 

As much as he knew Sam wanted to, he wasn't going to draw this out too long, at least not until they got back to the motel. Sam adjusted his arm so it was under his shirt and up around both his chest and his stomach, long fingers digging into his shoulders. Now it was even harder for him to move. Dean was near hyperventilation and his cock was throbbing, aching for the orgasm that was lurching closer.

 

Sam's hand paused up near the head and he used his thumb to smear the pre-cum around the head, causing Dean to shake in his arms, thighs and legs tensed. He let out a drawn out groan from deep inside him, and the fact that his brother's own erection was pressing against him, was not helping. 

 

"Cum," The order was deep and commanding.

 

Dean didn't even nod before he groaned loudly, tried to thrust his hips up, and came hard onto his own chest, Sam's hand, and the bike. Sam continued to rub him through the orgasm, which only made him cum a bit more, causing his release to end up more on the bike. When his body could produce no more, he ended up breathing heavily against Sam, slightly shaking, before he let his legs relax against the bike and his younger brother was kissing the side of his throat. He slightly wondered what Sam had planned for the hotel.


End file.
